1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle assembly, and particularly to a receptacle assembly with a mobile receptacle, which provides the mobile receptacle received therein and allows the mobile receptacle being pulled out based on the actual need, so as to reduce gross size of the receptacle assembly greatly in practice.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, stationary receptacles provided indoors/outdoors or extensive receptacles (abbreviated as receptacle assemblies hereinafter) are utilized for being inserted with plugs of electric products for taking electricity. Each outlet unit in a receptacle provides preset contact poles therein in conjunction with the electric power and the electric products provide a plug with insert poles to contact with the is contact poles in the outlet units to constitute power on.
However, the ordinary stationary receptacles are insufficient in practical use due to the electric products are developed incessantly. For instance, a personal computer and the periphery such as a printer, a modem, a sound effect loudspeaker, and a digital camera being used at the same time make the user perplexed in solving a problem of electricity taking. A conventional way to solve the problem is to use a receptacle assembly with multiple outlet units to satisfy the need of electricity taking for multiple electric products.
The preceding receptacle assembly usually provides fixed amount of outlet units but the deficiency of the type receptacle assembly resides in that the gross size of the receptacle assembly becomes huge if too many outlet units such as ten outlet units are set up in the receptacle assembly so that it is not only very hard to arrange the huge size receptacle but also unfavorable for pleasing to the eye. Furthermore, too much less outlet units provided may result in insufficiency in case of increasing electric products so that the only way has to be done is replacing a receptacle assembly with more outlet units.
A receptacle assembly with a mobile receptacle according to the present invention comprises a receptacle assembly and a mobile receptacle. The receptacle assembly provides an electricity input end and upper outlet units at the upper face thereof with each upper outlet unit being composed of two contact poles and/or a ground line so as to constitute a close circuit for outputting the electricity during the outlet units being plugged in. A receiving device is a locating device with catch parts therein form an outer opening part. The mobile receptacle is received in the receiving device and provides lower outlet units at the upper face thereof with each lower a receptacle assembly and a mobile receptacle. The receptacle assembly provides an electricity input end and upper outlet units at the upper face thereof with each upper outlet unit being composed of two contact poles and/or a ground line so as to constitute a close circuit for outputting the electricity during the outlet units being plugged in. A receiving device is a locating device with catch parts therein form an outer opening part. The mobile receptacle is received in the receiving device and provides lower outlet units at the upper face thereof with each lower outlet unit being composed of two contact poles so as to form a close circuit with the electricity input end via a lead wire and has at least an engaging part. When the mobile receptacle is taken out from or inserted into the opening part, at least one of the catch parts in the locating device selectively catches the engaging part so that the mobile receptacle may reach out from or enter the receptacle assembly.
The present invention can be more fully understood by reference to the following description and accompanying drawings, in which:
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a receptacle assembly with a mobile receptacle according to the present invention;
FIG. 2 is a sectional view of the receptacle assembly shown in FIG. 1 attached with a lower cover;
FIG. 3 is a sectional view of the receptacle assembly attached with an upper cover;
FIG. 4 is an assembled perspective view of the receptacle assembly shown in FIG. 1; and
FIG. 5 is a perspective view illustrating the receptacle assembly of the present invention being in state of using.